Dragon ball Z Saiyajin Force
by Giu Giu
Summary: *RESUBIDA* Nueva aventura. Nuevos enemigos y villanos. Los Guerreros Z regresan a la acción tras la llegada de otro viajero del futuro, quien no es Trunks, y de más se desata una nueva aventura y la búsqueda de estado Saiyajin Definitivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama  
**

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Goku le había pedido a Sherlong borrar de los humanos los malos recuerdos de Majin Buu. Los Guerreros Z hacían sus vidas tranquilamente ya que por ahora todo había permanecido en paz. En algún lugar de una montaña nombrada Paoz, un guerrero poderoso llamado Goku entrenaba arduamente junto con Goten, su hijo de siete años.

-Papá…-El pequeño Goten irrumpió el estiramiento de su padre que lo miro expectante-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Bueno, ya estiramos y prácticos tus reflejos-Analizo mirando al cielo y rascando su barbilla-¡Ya sé! ¡Quiero ver un Kame hame Ha tuyo al máximo poder!

El semisaiyajin asintió con la cabeza y empezó con el típico movimiento del ataque al igual que Goku.

-¡Ha!-Se escucho a padre e hijo gritar, el estruendo se oyó en toda la montaña. Los pájaros volaron aturdidos en distintas direcciones, el estallido llego hasta los oídos de Gohan quien estaba junto con Videl perfeccionando el vuelo.

-No fuerces tanto la energía en la velocidad-Explicaba con un aire de profesional -Déjate llevar por el viento a veces.

- ¡Vamos Gohan!-Resoplaba su amiga, Gohan rio risueñamente-¿Eh?-Videl volteo hacia donde venia el estruendo.

-Mi padre…-Responde Gohan mirando en la misma dirección-Hace días que entrena con mi hermano.

-Ya veo, recupera el tiempo perdido-Comenta Videl, el semisaiyajin sonrió en señal de apoyo.

De pronto una estruendo y una onda se ki se escucharon, una porción de por se acerco a ellos fuertemente. Gohan y Videl se elevaron para ver de dónde provenía el ruido y vieron al niño acercarse velozmente y sin dejar un segundo de respiro, Goten choco con Gohan y debido a la velocidad ambos hermanos siguieron.

-¡Bua!-Grito Gohan aterrado, no había forma de frenar a su hermano.

-¡Oigan espérenme!-Videl siguió como pudo pero iban a ritmos distintos.

Después de recorrer varios kilómetros más finalmente pararon gracias que se estrellaron en una cueva y entraron en la misma haciendo destrozos por dentro.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!-Dijo Goten que tenía un chichón enorme en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo diablos venias a esa velocidad?-Pregunto su hermano quitándose el polvo de encima. Goten lo miro pensante.

-Bueno…

Flash Back

-¡Goten tu ataque tiene un gran poder!-Felicito el guerrero.

-¡Gracias papá!-Sonrió el pequeño con mucho ánimo.

-¡Pero no se compara con esto! ¡Ha!-Goku aumento el Kame Hame Ha de manera tal que Goten no resistió y fue arrojado a enorme velocidad por este.

-¡Papá! ¡Ayuda!-Gritaba Goten tratando de estabilizarse.

-Ups…creo que me pase-Observo a su hijo alejarse-¡Espera Goten! ¡Ya voy por ti!-Grito Goku al yendo en su búsqueda, de pronto…-Tengo hambre, primero debo comer-Se dio vuelta y partió hacia su casa.

Fin Flash Back

-¡Ay papá! ¡Siempre tan delicado!-Resoplo Gohan con un nostalgia y ánimos. Torno su mirada al sitio donde estaban muy serio-Mmh

-¿Dónde estamos?-Curioseo Goten mirando alrededor-Parece una cueva de caramelos.

-¡Goten! ¡Esos son cristales no caramelos!-Gohan detuvo lo que fuera hacer su hermano-¡Se notan por su brillo!

-Ah-Suspiro quien ya estaba por morder un cristal-¿Entonces dónde estamos?

-Solo estamos en una cueva Goten, no creo que sea nada especial-Se resigno el joven haciendo ademanes, se detuvo y miro seriamente.-Un momento… ¿Cristales?

Gohan estaba de suerte: Los cristales eran de los que gustaban a su chica empezó a saltar de acá para allá felizmente.

-Tengo el regalo perfecto, lo encontré… ¡Lo encontré!-Festejo con un baile.

-Creo que a mi hermano le afecto el golpe-Pensaba al ver a su hermano que hacia una danza ridícula-¿Estás bien hermano?-Lo miro con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-Sí, ¡Bastante feliz!-Dice Gohan siguiendo con su danza-No solo feliz… ¡Muy alegre! ¡Ja Ja! ¡La vida es una felicidad!

-Sí, le afecto el golpe-Pensó Goten resignado-Pobre de él-Suspiro sentándose en el suelo-Los adultos son raros.

Parecía que Gohan había solucionado su problema pero lo que no sabía ni él ni Goten es que una persona los observaba a desde lo lejos y era quien les mostraría un nuevo enemigo que enfrentarían los Guerreros Z.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Reedición de capitulo y resubida de esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama  
**

* * *

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Interroga su amigo con preocupación, había tomado una decisión apresurada según él._

_-Sí, es lo mejor, no quiero que pase lo mismo, debo cambiar el pasado-Responde él muy decidido-No debes preocuparte-Sonrió y su amigo hizo lo mismo._

_-Bueno Goten, tú decides, la máquina del tiempo esta lista-Comenta Trunks dando los últimos detalles.-Ve cuatro meses antes de que se produzca la visión._

_-Tal como dijo Dende-Se acuerda Goten mirando hacia el cielo como si pudiese ver el templo._

_Trunks asiente y su amigo sube a la maquina._

_-Cuida a mi hijo, te lo encargó-Dice Goten viendo a la figura infantil tras Trunks despedirse-Tu cuida tu madre hijo._

_El pequeño sonrió levemente y alza su pulgar como señal de promesa._

_-Claro-Responde Trunks mirando al pequeño-Tu ten cuidado Goten._

_Goten sonríe por última vez y se despide de su amigo._

_-Papá…-Goten observa por última vez todo su mundo-Prometo salvarte en el pasado, a ti y a mí._

_La máquina se eleva y expulsa un viento de los motores para desaparecer._

_-Ten cuidado, hijo-Dice Goku observando donde hace minutos estuvo la nave._

Aquella conversación a un retumbaba en su mente, por suerte había llegado a tiempo en este tiempo. Mirai Goten, como lo nombrare, provenía de una época donde alguien muy cercano los Guerreros Z los traiciono de manera impensable poniendo en riesgo todo el universo.

-He llegado justo a tiempo-Exclamo para sí mismo-Mmh, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo los convenzo de que soy yo?

Se incorporo de su escondite, observo como su figura infantil jugaba con su hermano de la época. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Hermano…-Pensó nostálgico. Al dar un paso en falso cayó frente a los hermanos-¡Ah! ¡Me dolió!

Gohan y Goten se voltearon en posición defensiva ante el extraño sujeto. Lo miraron de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Interroga Gohan seriamente, Mirai Goten se alza y responde.

-Soy tu hermano, pero de un futuro distante: Soy Goten del futuro.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Así me veré en el futuro?!-Interroga Goten muy alusivo-¿Por qué tengo esa cicatriz en el rostro?

-Por la batalla contra Sherlong- El Mirai señalo su cicatriz asombrando a los semi saiyajines-Quizás les parezca raro, pero Sherlong fue corrompido por la maldad.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-Pregunta Gohan sorprendido-¿Y por qué?

-Es una larga historia-Comienza a relatar el Goten adulto, Gohan y el pequeño Goten se acomodaron para escuchar-En nuestra época, ocurrió que las esferas estaban corrompidas por mucha energía negativa y de eso surgieron unos dragones. Nuestro padre derroto a todos…pero Sherlong tenía todo planeado. Al parecer, para esta época, Dende tuvo un visión del futuro acerca de cómo Sherlong absorbía los poderes de nuestro padre y se hacia un ser poderoso.

-¿Y porque no dijo nada?-Interroga Gohan muy preocupado, la situación parecía critica.

-Pensó que era un mal sueño, error grave-Contesta seriamente- Sherlong se libero del control de Dende justo cuando se cumple un año de la derrota de Buu. Al parecer, como Dende no reconstruyó las esferas cuando asumió como Kamisama, estas se volvieron oscuras como su dios dragón. Esto no ocurre en Namek cuando asume el viejo amigo de Dende como Patriarca, ya que ellos si reconstruyeron las esferas.

-Nunca pensé que Sherlong fuera malo-Dice Goten apenado.

-Descuida, en mi época tú derrotaste a Sherlong asumiendo el estado definitivo dos-Comenta animándolo Mirai Goten.

-¿Estado Definitivo?-Gohan se estaba confundiendo más y más-¿Acaso es un nuevo estado?

-Efectivamente, la perfección del estado Super Saiyajin-Explica el viajero haciendo ademanes-Existen tres niveles: Definitivo uno, dos y tres. También se dice que existe el estado Definitivo Total, pero es solo una leyenda. Descubrí esto gracias al viejo supremo.

-¡Impresionante!-Opina el semisaiyajin mayor-Debemos comentárselo a mi padre.

-¡Sherlong no ganara!-Pronuncia Goten saltando con entusiasmo.

-¡Bien dicho!-Mirai Goten sonríe ante la energía de su figura infante-Pero primero habrá que entrenarnos durante cuatro meses.

-¿Cuatro meses?- El pequeño alza la ceja un tanto curiosa.

-Claro, debemos derrotar a Sherlong cuanto antes-Advierte el Mirai mirando a los hermanos-Se liberara de Dende dentro de cuatro meses, momento indicado para atacar porque no será tan fuerte.

-Tienes todo planeado-Observa Gohan alagándolo, su hermano del futuro se sonroja haciendo el típico gesto familiar.

-Gohan, volvamos a casa-Irrumpe el pequeño Goten tironeando del ji de su hermano-¡Tengo hambre!

Gohan asintió y seguido por dos Goten, se dirigía hacia su hogar para contar a los guerreros lo que sería el inicio de otra batalla.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Reedición de capitulo y aclaro que esta historia esta terminada pero como estoy reeditando es posible que tarde en subir a partir del sexto o septimo capi ya que son más extensos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama  
**

* * *

Los tres saiyajin llegaron a la casa familiar ubicada en la Montaña Paoz donde todos los presentes estaban en plena merienda. Goku comía, como siempre, como si fuese su último platillo.

-¡Hola papá!-Saludo Goten a su padre y se fue a la comida. Se lanzo como si también fuese su último platillo.

-¡Hola Gohan! ¡Hola Goten!- Pronuncio Goku entre mordisco y mordisco a la carne.

-Gohan, ¿Quién es su amigo?, invítalo a comer-Propone Milk observando a Mirai Goten-¿Te conozco?

-Gracias estoy satisfecho-Exclama el viajero algo sonrojado-Y sí señora, usted me conoce.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-Interroga Goku serio, no recordaba a aquel sujeto.

-Mmh… ¿Goten?-Pronuncio el Mirai un poco incomodo. Hubo un minuto de silencio, un cruce de miradas, miradas que luego fueron hacia el visitante.

-¡Ah!-Agrega el esposo de Milk con mucha euforia rompiendo el silencio-¡Te llamas igual que mi hijo Goten!

- No papá, el es Goten, pero del futuro-Indica su hijo mayor seriamente y suspirando al final-¿No pensaste eso?

-No, es que esta la comida primero-Ríe Goku tragando la carne, luego se limpia y agrega seriamente-¿Qué sucede?

Mirai Goten iba a hablar pero dos ki se acercaron de un destello y pararon en la casa, todos miraron serios a la puerta que se abrió el grito de:

-¡Tú no puedes ser el hijo de Kakarotto! ¡Ni siquiera existes en la época de Mirai Trunks!

-En mi época-Indica con orgullo-Trunks apenas me llega a los talones.

Vegeta se acerco al visitante, estaba a punto de pegarle cuando, Milk dio un sartenazo al orgulloso guerrero justo en su punto débil: La parte de atrás del cuello.

-¡Kakarotto idiota!-Grito molesto Vegeta-¡Controla a tu esposa!

Milk es más peligrosa que cualquier enemigo en esta galaxia-Pensaba Goku-No pienso detenerla, da miedo.

-Jeje, mi papá puede ser muy miedoso-Agrega el Goten adulto.

El Goten adulto para calmar el ambiente conto la historia ya contada hacia Gohan y su versión infantil hace horas. Al terminar Goku exclamo.

- No creí que Sherlong fuera capaz de eso-Dijo decepcionado.

-Yo tampoco lo creí-Dijo Goten animando a su padre.

Goku miro y sonrió al niño, lo tomo para luego colocarlo en su hombro y que el niño se sostuviera de su cuello. A pasar que se conocían hace poco, la relación se había vuelto muy unida.

La amiga de Gohan, más que confundida, preguntó al primer hijo de Goku que estaba pasando.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo puede ser Goten?

Gohan, para callarla, le puso la mano en la boca y susurro.

-Luego te explico, ahora solo escucha.

La humana asintió con la cabeza y se tomo de la mano del semisaiyajin, poniéndolo nervioso y colorado como tomate.

-Bueeenoo….dejen de pelear…y Goten explica lo del estado definitivo.-Termino la frase con un suspiro Gohan.

-¿Defini qué?-Pregunta el guerrero más poderoso confundido.

-¡Es un estado súper poderoso papá!-Exclamo alegre el niño.

-Mi versión infantil tiene razón-Empezó a explicar-Este estado se consigue cuando se supera la barrera de los poderes ordinarios del súper saiyajin, alcanzando poderes definitivos, el aspecto no cambia pero el ki, la energía y la fuerza cambian extremadamente.

-¿Cuántos estados hay?-Interroga Goku interesado ya en el tema.

-Bueno, existen el estado uno, dos y tres-Dijo el Mirai a su padre-Pero también existe el estado definitivo total, el cual aún se desconoce su fuerza y límites.

-Apuesto a yo alcanzare ese estado desconocido-Proclama Vegeta orgulloso y creyente de su esencia saiyajin

-No si papá lo alcanza primero-Desafío el niño parecido a Goku al príncipe.

-¡Tú!-Amenazo el orgulloso guerrero pero al ver que la esposa de Goku agarraba el sartén retrocedió.

-El punto débil de mi padre y el señor Vegeta obviamente son sus esposas. ¿Sera el mío también? –Pensó Gohan mirando a Videl que ya llevaba mucho tiempo tomándose de la mano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la visión de Dende?-Pregunto seriamente Goku al viajero.

-Cuatro meses a partir de hoy-Responde el Goten adulto-No es mucho tiempo-Agrega preocupado.

-¡Entonces hay que ponerse a entrenar!-Proclama Goku alegre.

-¡Alcanzaremos los estados definitivos!-Agrega Goten entusiasmado.

Padre e hijo estaban contentos por el comienzo de una nueva batalla, era obvio que, Vegeta quisiera superar a Goku, era obvio que Gohan entrenaría menos por los estudios, era obvio que esta no sería una batalla cualquiera.

-Videl será mejor que te vayas. Ya son casi las ocho-Indica Gohan separándose.

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijo la chica ojiazul-¡Buenos nos vemos el lunes en clases!

Gohan solo se despidió con una sonrisa y entro adentro donde Vegeta lo empujo para salir e irse a la Corporación, donde estaría su esposa para regañarlo.

En el transcurso de los primeros cinco días los demás guerreros Z fueron avisados para que empezaran sus respectivos entrenamientos. Al finalizar el quinto día, los cinco Son estaban en la casa comiendo un jugoso jabalí que caso Goku esa tarde.

-Goten ¿Dormirás devuelta en el sofá?-Pregunta Milk a su hijo del futuro.

-¡Madre no te preocupes!-Exclamo el adulto-Estoy bien, no quiero incomodar a Gohan y a mi yo niño en su habitación.

-¿Goten acaso Goten no te dijo?-Irrumpe Goku dejando su platillo.

Hubo un cruce de miradas debido a que no se entendía lo que Goku decía.

-¿Pequeño Goten acaso no le dijiste a tu versión adulta lo de la habitación?-Se expreso mejor.

El niño negó con la cabeza, y entonces Goku se levanto seguido por su familia. Detrás de que parecía una ventana, había una habitación con cama, armario y un escritorio.

-Lo arme yo con un curso de carpintería que hice en el otro mundo-Exclama Goku algo avergonzado.

Milk se desmayo ante la sorpresa, mientras el mayor de los Son solo miraba, al parecer Goku no era tan inútil como pensaban.

-Gracias papá-Dice el Goten adulto-¡No está nada mal!

-¿Entonces eres carpintero?-Pregunta aun un sorprendido Gohan.

-Sí, mi título es válido tanto en vida como en muerte-Comenta a su hijo sonriente. Gohan no lo creía.

-Bien por ti-Agrega al final-Llevara mamá al cuarto.

-Claro-Dice Goku-¿Me ayudas Goten con ese mueble?

Así esta por empezar el entrenamiento del Goku carpintero y sus hijos. Solo tenían cuatro meses ¿Lo lograrían?

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Reedición de capitulo y aclaro que esta historia esta terminada pero como estoy reeditando es posible que tarde en subir a partir del sexto o septimo capi ya que son más extensos.


End file.
